Ma vie, mon coeur, ma lumière
by Esprit-Yaoi
Summary: Quand tout est sombre autour de vous et que votre vie est détruite qui pourra vous redonner le goût de vivre, qui pourra vous sortir des ténèbres. Qui saura faire rebattre votre cœur glacé et illuminer votre vie et vous apporter l'amour qui vous guérira.
1. Prologue

Voila un nouvelle fiction, vous me direz ce que vous penser du prologue. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue : **

Le temps.

L'espoir.

La douleur.

Le noir.

La peur.

Le sang.

La mort.

Dans le fond d'une cellule dans les cachots d'un immense manoir, se tenait sur le sol une forme recroquevillé sur elle-même. On pouvait apercevoir dans le peu de lumière que la lourde porte close laissait filtrer, une chevelure crasseuse et un corps recouvert de plaies qui suintaient le sang. Un tremblement continu agitait le corps meurtri par les tortures et les sévisses qu'on lui faisait subir. Ses yeux d'un blanc crémeux, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas vu la lumière du jour ou encore une simple lumière artificielle.

Le temps, il ne le comptait plus. L'espoir de sortir de cet enfer, il s'était éteint à mesure du temps qui passait. La douleur, elle était présente à chaque fois et plus forte que la fois d'avant. Le noir, il lui permettait de ne rien voir et c'était mieux ainsi. La peur, elle imprégnait chaque fibre de son être. Le sang, ce liquide si précieux à la vie qui s'écoulait lentement de son corps et dont l'odeur nauséabonde emplissait totalement sa prison. La mort qu'il attendait avec impatience mais qui ne venait pas.

Des pas, des rires mauvais, un corps qui se recroqueville encore plus essayant de se fondre dans le mur. Un grincement, une porte qu'on ouvre, un courant d'air froid qui vous glace le sang, la peur qui revient encore plus forte et plus violente.

Vous les entendez entrer, vous savez pourquoi ils viennent. Un souffle sur votre joue, une main qui vous saisis, les larmes qui dévalent vos joues et que vous ne pouvez arrêter. Un froissement de tissus puis la douleur, le déchirement, la honte, le dégoût. Un moment interminable, ils sont toujours trois ou quatre, vous avez l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Enfin ils ont finit mais vous savez qu'il reviendront, ils reviennent toujours, tous les jours. Vous continuez de pleurer votre douleur, votre peur et cette mort qui ne semble pas vouloir de vous alors que vous ne voulez que ça. Vous vous-endormez d'un sommeil agité malgré que vous ne vouliez pas dormir car vous revivez sans cesse vos tortures dans vos cauchemars.

Vous venez de vous réveiller alors qu'on vient d'ouvrir la porte de votre cellule. Malgré votre peur, vous êtes curieux car pour une fois, il n'y a pas trois ou quatre hommes mais un seul. Vous le savez grâce aux bruits de pas. Alors vous vous-mettez à espérer, il vient peut-être abréger vos souffrances. Vous vous-sentez soulever, transporter ailleurs mais où ? Vous ne voyez rien car on vous a supprimer la vue. Vous quittez les cachots, l'odeur du sang se fait moins persistante, les bruits d'agonie s'éteignent. Soudain vous sentez l'air glaciale sur toute les parties de votre corps car vous êtes nus. Vous savez que vous êtes dehors mais pourquoi ? L'homme qui vous maintient dans ses bras s'arrête et vous sentez un léger tiraillement au niveau du ventre. Il vient de vous faire transplaner mais où ? Vous êtes déposer par terre, on vous fait boire quelque chose. Vous sentez vos membres s'alourdir, vos yeux se fermer et vous versez une unique larme car vous vous-dites enfin que la délivrance arrive, que la mort vous prend enfin et vous l'accueillez à bras ouverts.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici enfin le premier chapitre de cette histoire

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Le cadeau de Voldemort**

Un homme habillé d'une longue cap noire et portant un étrange masque, avançait dans les rues désertes et silencieuses d'un paisible village alors que la nuit était tomber depuis quelques heures. On entendait seulement les pas de l'inconnu qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige au fur et à mesure de sa progression ainsi qu'un souffle erratique et douloureux qui semblait provenir de ce qu'il avait dans les bras et qui était caché par une simple couverture. De temps en temps lorsque la lune faisait son apparition, on pouvait apercevoir une mèche de cheveux blond qui se détachait de la capuche et reflétait la lumière.

La répartition venait de s'achever et les nouveaux élèves avaient tous rejoint leur nouvelle maison. Harry et ses amis discutaient de leurs vacances pendant que le Directeur faisait son éternel discours sur l'unité entre maison et les points importants du règlement, il énonça également les nouvelles mesures prises à cause de la guerre. Puis lorsqu'il eu finit, les élèves purent enfin manger.

« Vous vous-rendez compte c'est notre dernière année ici ? »

Harry avait relever la tête et regardait ses deux meilleurs amis en face de lui alors qu'il venait de leur poser cette question.

« Oui, ça fait bizarre. Enfin, entre les entraînements et les révisions pour les examens, ça passera vite. »

« Mione, tu compte pas commencer tout de suite à réviser. On est au début de l'année. »

« Et alors, contrairement à toi Ron, je pense à mes études. »

Le brun rigola alors que ses amis repartaient dans une de leur joute verbale dont ils avaient le secret. Il délaissa la dispute des deux Gryffondor et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Cette année, de nouvelle discipline s'était vu ajouté aux programmes des élèves comme le duel ou encore la magie noire et ses contre-sorts, cette dernière consistant à apprendre aux jeunes comment soigner des sorts basiques. Voldemort gagnait du pouvoir et la guerre était plus qu'imminente. Pendant l'été, il avait décider de ne pas revenir à Poudlard et de partir tout seul à la recherche des Horcruxes mais finalement Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de finir sa scolarité tout en recherchant les derniers morceaux d'âmes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Durant l'année, il allait aussi se préparer à son futur combat grâce aux cours que le Directeur lui donnerait. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir avec fracas, les conversations se turent instantanément et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers l'entrée ou se trouver une silhouette enveloppée dans une immense cap. Les professeurs s'étaient levés de leurs sièges et avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Lorsque la silhouette fit un pas, plusieurs mèches de cheveux dépassèrent.

« MALFOY !! » Cracha Harry.

Il aurait reconnu ses cheveux blonds presque blanc n'importe ou. Il se leva et dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le mangemort. Maintenant il savait pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas vu dans le Poudlard Express ni à sa table. Il remarqua que le blond tenait quelque chose dans les bras. Il finit par s'approcher prudemment de lui. Tous les élèves retenaient leurs souffles et n'osaient pas bouger. Alors qu'il était pratiquement arriver jusqu'à lui, un rire glaciale retentit dans la Grande Salle et l'homme laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Voici un cadeau de mon Maître, pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser contre lui. » S'écria-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Harry voulut le poursuivre mais son regard fut attiré par ce que l'homme avait laissé sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit, posant une main sur le tissu. Son corps se raidit et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts un corps humain. Il enleva la couverture qui le recouvrait et faillit vomir. Se relevant et se reculant pour éviter de sentir l'odeur du sang, il détailla le corps nu couvert de plaies et d'hématomes. Ce garçon avait du subir les pires tortures pour être dans cet état. Son regard remonta au niveau de son visage et il eu le plus grand choc de sa vie car il venait de reconnaître dans les traits de cette loque humaine plus morte que vivante ceux de son ennemi attitré. Il repensa alors à l'homme de tout à l'heure et en déduisit que ce devait être Malfoy Senior. La surprise fit place à la colère, comment pouvait-on laisser faire ça à son propre fils ? Il se reprit rapidement et se retourna vers la table des professeurs qui n'avait pas encore bougé car trop stupéfait.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » Cria-t-il.

Le Directeur reprit ses esprits, contourna la table et se dirigea vers lui rapidement. Le brun reporta son regard sur le jeune homme, il lui remit la couverture et le pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau pour signaler au professeur ce qu'il comptait faire, les élèves qui n'étaient pas loin de lui hoquetèrent d'horreur. En effet, la couverture avait glissé des épaules du blond et on pouvait apercevoir son torse et les plaies d'où s'écoulait le sang. Il se maîtrisait autant qu'il le pouvait mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux et une étincelle de tristesse passa dans son regard lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son élève puis il fit un signe au Gryffondor pour lui dire d'y aller et qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, arriver là-bas, il installa le blond sur un lit. Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et ce précipita sur le blond dès qu'elle l'aperçu puis elle fit sortir Harry pendant qu'elle soignait Draco.

OOOOOOO

Un homme marchait dans les couloirs d'un immense manoir, il arriva à une immense porte dont le bois était incrusté d'étranges motifs. Il s'arrêta et frappa puis quelques secondes après une voix lui ordonna d'entrer. La salle dans laquelle il entra été composé d'immense colonne de pierre de chaque côté. Elle était circulaire et juste en face de la porte se situait un trône. Ce dernier était occupé par un homme. L'homme qui était entré s'avança et vint s'agenouillait devant lui. Une voix claire et froide se fit entendre et l'homme à genoux ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« Mon roi, j'ai appris que l'âme sœur de votre héritier était en vie. Il est actuellement en sécurité avec le prince. »

« Très bien, je veux que tu les surveilles de près et gare à toi s'il devait leurs arriver quelque chose. »

« A vos ordres, mon roi. »

« Tu peux disposer, va t'en maintenant. »

Il se releva après avoir une dernière fois saluer son roi, se retourna puis quitta la pièce. Une fois la porte refermer, l'homme se leva du trône et se posta près de l'unique fenêtre de la salle. C'était un homme assez grand, de longs cheveux bruns cascadant jusqu'en bas du dos, il portait une longue tunique blanche et argent serré à la taille par une ceinture or et fendu des deux côtés jusqu'aux hanches, un pantalon noir par-dessous ainsi que des bottes blanches lui arrivant à mi­­­­­-mollet. Il portait également une magnifique cape noir brodé de fil d'or par-dessus. Un sentiment de puissance se dégageait de sa personne, la boucle de sa ceinture représentait deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre formant un S. Il portait également une bague à la main droite sertie d'une émeraude gravée prenant la forme d'un serpent. Il avait les yeux bleus­­­­­­­­-vert et possédait un anneau sur l'oreille droite. Il repensait à ce que son espion venait de lui dire et espérait que maintenant que l'âme ­sœur du prince était avec celui-ci, ce dernier allait recevoir son héritage assez rapidement.

OOOOOOO

« Tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission, c'est bien. J'aurai aimer voir la tête de ce vieux fou et de son petit protégé lorsqu'ils auront découvert mon cadeau. »

Un rire cruel et glacial retentit dans l'immense salle ou Voldemort convoquait ses mangemorts alors que son bras droit souriait d'un sourire froid et dénué de tous sentiments.

« Personne ne s'oppose à moi. Cela est quand même dommage, ton fils aurait pu faire un parfait mangemort. A croire que tu ne l'avais pas suffisamment bien éduqué. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas l'échec. Endoloris. »

Lucius Malfoy se recroquevilla par terre alors qu'il subissait le doloris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amusa quelques minutes avec son bras droit puis une fois qu'il en eu marre, il lui ordonna de partir. Une fois Malfoy sortit, il se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

« Je te briserais Potter comme j'ai brisé Draco Malfoy » Murmura t-il alors qu'il entrait dans ses quartiers, un sourire cruel et sadique aux lèvres.

OOOOOOO

Harry et le Directeur ainsi que les professeurs Snape et McGonagall attendaient depuis une trentaine de minutes lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Mme Pomfresh leur dit qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Le jeune homme était allongé dans le lit du fond et avait été lavé. Son torse était enveloppé de pansements et sa peau était presque aussi blanche que les draps. Sa respiration était erratique et lente, son visage abîmé et son corps maigre.

« Comment va t­­­­­-il Pompom ? »

« Très mal, Monsieur le Directeur. Son corps n'a plus de force, il a été sous-alimenté, ses plaies sont très profondes et il a été violé plusieurs fois. Il est dans le coma. »

Le Gryffondor avait retenu un cri lorsqu'il avait entendu Pomfresh parler de viol. Il était horrifié et dégoûtait de ce que ce connard de Voldemort avait fait subir au jeune homme. Même si Malfoy et lui était ennemi, il n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il soit torturé.

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre maintenant c'est à lui de se battre et de prouver qu'il veut vivre. »

« Merci Pompom, Harry tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir maintenant. »

« B….Bien P….Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il avait eu du mal à parler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un goût horrible sur la langue, que son estomac allait rendre son déjeuner et que sa tête lui tournait lorsqu'il pensait à ce que Malfoy avait du vivre. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au corps fantomatique de Draco Malfoy puis se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il donna le mot de passe sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il fut assailli part deux projectiles, l'un châtain et l'autre roux.

« Harry, où était tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » Lui demanda Hermione avec son air de mère poule sur le visage.

« A l'infirmerie. »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car l'image du corps de sa némésis mutilé et couvert de sang dansait encore devant ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et leur expliqua que Malfoy se trouvait à l'infirmerie dans le coma. Contrairement à lui, Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'horreur et de dégoût lorsqu'il leur dit que le jeune homme avait été violé. A la fin de son récit, Ron était prêt à rendre son dîner et Hermione pleurait abondamment. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Harry ne rompe le silence en leur signalant qu'il allait se coucher. Ses amis ne lui répondirent pas et il monta dans son dortoir. Cette nuit là, le jeune Gryffondor ne put dormir car il revoyait sans cesse Draco couché dans un lit alors qu'il se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.

OOOOOOO

_« Draco, dans deux semaines tu va rejoindre mon maître et te mettre à son service comme tout bon Malfoy. Ton intronisation aura lieu au Manoir, j'espère que tu ne me décevra pas. »_

_« Je refuse de me mettre à genou devant un sang-mêlé, jamais je ne serais mangemort. »_

_« Tu deviendra mangemort que tu le veuille ou non. Mais je suis sur que dans deux semaines tu prendra la bonne décision. Retourne dans ta chambre. »_

_Draco sorti du bureau de son père et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé en haut, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. _

_POV _

_S'il crois que je vais lui obéir bien gentiment, il se trompe. Je ne m'agenouillerais jamais devant un sang-mêlé. Comment mon propre père lui qui est si fière de son nom, peut se laisser asservir comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbes sont peut-être des insectes dégoûtant mais un Malfoy n'a pas de Maître et ne se soumet pas. _

_FIN POV _

_Il resta une vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau puis se décidant à sortir, il ferma le robinet et sortit de la cabine. S'enveloppant dans une serviette de bain, il rentra dans sa chambre et se sécha. Draco était arrivé hier matin chez lui, l'année scolaire était fini et les vacances venait de débuter. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'un elfe l'avait réveillé ce matin pour lui dire que son père voulait le voir dans son bureau. Habituellement, Lucius ne s'occupait pas de son fils quant il était au manoir. Il s'était levé, habillé et était descendu voir son père. Couché sur son lit, le blond réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort mais il savait qu'un refus catégorique devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres le conduirait à signer son arrêt de mort. Il pris conscience qu'il avait seulement deux semaines pour prévoir sa fuite. Il ne pouvait rester ici, la meilleur solution pour lui était de se réfugier chez l'Ordre du Phœnix pour garantir sa sécurité. Malheureusement, il ne savait comment joindre cette organisation, il devait donc réfléchir vite et bien pour mettre au point un plan solide. Se levant de son lit, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau prit un parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire. Quelques heures plus tard, il posa sa plume et jeta un sortilège pour rendre l'encre invisible. Cachant précautionneusement le parchemin, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. _

OOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec difficulté. Tout au long de la nuit, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des cauchemars où il voyait le jeune Malfoy se faire torturer et violer. Durant toute la journée, il ne put s'empêché de se demander si le jeune homme vivrait.

A suivre ….


	3. Note importante

Petite Annonce

Salut tout le monde,

La fic n'est pas arrêté ni abandonné mais mon imagination me fait défaut en ce moment et les chapitres n'avancent pas.

Je vous promet que dés que j'aurai fini le chapitre suivant je vous le mettrai, en attendant la fic est temporairement en pause mais je la finirai.

A bientôt.


End file.
